Technical or engineering drawings have many attributes that define the details of the design. These attributes can consist of dimensions, tolerances, geometric dimensioning and tolerancing (“GDT”) callouts, drawing attribute symbols, design and manufacturing specifications, notes, etc. These attributes are displayed on the drawing next to the associated drawing features. The drawings can be stored and handled in electronic form with these attached attributes. When stored electronically, the drawing's attributes may be modified or deleted during edits of the drawing. As drawings are transferred between engineers and departments, the attributes can be labeled inconsistently. Engineers can also make modifications to the drawings, both purposefully and accidently. In both cases, the modifications can contradict original design intent. Therefore, to prevent errors from entering the manufacturing process, the drawings must be checked for improper changes to the drawing's attributes.